One Day Soon I Will Rule The Earth
by Sunshinecackle
Summary: Part One of the Demons Will Charm You series. Robert hates how much he desperately needs Joseph's touch just to focus.


**Title:** One Day Soon I Will Rule The Earth  
**Author:** Donnie  
**Fandom:** Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator  
**Setting:** Robert's House  
**Pairing:** Robert Small/Joseph Christiansen  
**Characters:** Robert Small, Joseph Christiansen, Mary Christiansen, Christian Christiansen, Christie Christiansen, Chris Christiansen, Crish Christiansen  
**Genre:** Romance/Spiritual  
**Rating:** T  
**Chapters:** 1/1  
**Word Count:** 1131  
**Type of Work:** One-Shot, Part of the Demons Will Charm You series  
**Status:** Complete  
**Warnings:** Gay, Slash, Yaoi, Demon!Joseph, Basically his whole family are demons, Monster Hunter!Robert, Mind Control, Spells, Religious Themes  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
**Summary:** Robert hates how much he desperately needs Joseph's touch just to focus.

**AN:** Hey guys! I finally have another fic out, I think this one's a really fun one. I actually really love this idea I've been toying with, I know it's not a hugely original idea, but I have my own take on it, so we'll see soon! This is a one-shot to just kind of… Introduce this verse. There will be more one-shots and a chapter fic in mind. Hope you guys enjoy!

**One Day Soon I Will Rule The Earth******

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

When the Bible wrote that the demons were absolutely beautiful, that their perfect appearances lent from their time as angels brought them pride, it wasn't kidding. No matter if Joseph was pretending to be human or showing his wild side, Robert found it impossible to look away. The halo of light against the gold of his hair turned him into a saint, even as the devilish smile and salacious wink had Robert standing on legs made of jelly.

Dedicating his life to cryptid hunting hadn't seemed quite so hopeless when he'd first begun. Robert Small was a rather adept hunter, he wasn't easily shaken, and most times, he could handle his own in a fight. But there was something about those blue eyes glowing in the dark of his bedroom, challenging him in ways he couldn't fathom, that left him breathless every time. It was like it was in his DNA to be swept up in the tsunami that was Joseph Christiansen. What an ironic name for a man so sinful he practically bathed in it.

A man made of vices and held together by duct tape and dog slobber was possibly the easiest target for someone that inhaled purity and exhaled sin. Joseph drug a hand over his shoulder and Robert was ready to follow him anywhere, and he hated it. In the quiet moments alone in his room, he wanted to _hate_ Joseph, but it never happened. Never in his life had he felt so inexplicably drawn to someone, and this damn demon had him wrapped around his little finger, begging for more. When he appeared out of nowhere, holding a glass of whiskey in one hand and a freshly made margarita in the other, well, Robert took his drink like he was obliged to do so.

Leaning into his soft leather sofa, he listened as Joseph spoke, noting the differences between his manner of speech here versus when he was at the church. He didn't fold his hands, but gesticulated wildly, careful never to spill a drop of his drink. Nobody seemed to think Joseph was capable of doing anything bad, even if Mary said the opposite. It wasn't like he shared this side of himself with everyone, unlike his children. The twins never skipped a chance to use their ungodly powers for their own brand of Evil, Chris stayed reclusive because of his own, and Crish was already levitating things in the supermarket. Joseph tried to coax them into hiding themselves, if for no other reason than to continue his own fun.

"You wouldn't believe how difficult it can be." Joseph was saying, but whatever he'd been going on about, Robert hadn't really been listening. Staring at Joseph's lips while he spoke had been much more important than his words, and he had to take a long pull from his whiskey when Joseph gave him a look that meant he should respond. Draining the glass, he seemed more interested in licking out the last of the alcohol from the bottom, and the demon rose a brow, chuckling.

"You haven't been listening, have you?" Those glowing eyes bewitched Robert and he shook his head, giving a handsome, roguish half-smile. "Well, that can be overlooked, I suppose." Delicately setting his margarita glass on the coffee table, he stretched his long, golden cervine legs out, the hooves clicking against the wood of the table. Tail slithering from behind him to slip the spade at the end against Robert's side, he couldn't help the small smile on his lips when the other shuddered.

"I… Should get another drink."

"You should stay where you are." Joseph's tail snaked out to the table, where a bottle seemed to appear from nowhere, and wrapped almost daintily around the neck of the bottle. Taking Robert's hand with the glass gripped tightly in it, he poured another portion for the other, bringing his fingers closer to kiss the tips of them. "I can handle it. You know I enjoy giving you what you _desire_." The word dripped poisoned honey and Robert was easy to lean in and accept his deadly treat.

Even if what he wanted wasn't exactly what he _needed_, Robert was thankful regardless. He brought the drink to his lips, trying to ignore the tingling left behind by Joseph's kisses.

"Shall we try again, then?" He questioned, "Now that you have your drink?"

"Uh… Yeah, sure." Robert nodded, keeping his eyes on the hypnotic swaying of the spade of Joseph's tail. It twitched and ticked here and there, before settling down as Joseph made himself more comfortable with his drink returned to his hand. He took a long pull from it, the bobbing of his Adam's apple catching Robert's attention.

"As I was saying, the twins are really beginning to get on my nerves. I'm not entirely sure what to do about them." All he could really think to combat the issue was to try and inhibit their powers, but he wasn't sure he should bring _that_ up to a monster hunter.

"So, uh, what are you going to do?" He questioned, finally, watching the other out of the corner of his eye. If he didn't look directly _at_ Joseph, then he had a better chance of listening to him. Not that it was particularly easy to do, because all he wanted was to stare at the other man, pet his hair and hold him, kiss him senseless, bite him all over…

Joseph was talking again, and he wasn't listening, _again_. Joseph gave him a look, raising a perfectly manicured brow, before chuckling again in that slow, low way that always sent a shudder jolting down his spine.

"I guess I should know better than to bring up something important with you before you've had a taste of me." Joseph's laugh was somehow cruel, and Robert managed to look away, "Well, I suppose there's no time like the present." Leaning in, he pressed his lips to Robert's cheek, gently leaving soft, wet kisses against his jaw until Robert turned his head to catch his lips.

"I need you." Robert said softly, sighing into the kiss, "I don't know why, but I do." He hated the feeling that he needed the other or he would lose the one good thing he had in his life. But he couldn't quite shake it, no matter what he did. While it waned when Joseph or his brood were away, he often felt the effects even without the demon present. The low chuckle that followed only told him that he'd been lying.

_We both know why._

As Joseph crawled into his lap, spreading those tempting legs, tail snapping behind him, Robert knew he was sunk.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AN:** So, here we have it, a bit of an introduction to my Demon!AU. I'm going to work on some more with this AU soon, don't you guys worry!


End file.
